The Killer
by Joshua Stapp
Summary: The Killer was an assassin. a top assassin. To any regular eye he would be the cheerful otter that always disappeared, and then would show up smiling. That was his soft spot, he always smiled after the kill, and until a DAB dibbuns against bedtime saw
1. Chapter One The Assassin

Chapter One

The Killer was an assassin. a top assassin. To any regular eye he would be the cheerful otter that always disappeared, and then would show up smiling. That was his soft spot, he always smiled after the kill, and until a DAB ( dibbuns against bedtime) activist that up was past her bedtime spotted him going out in pitch black clothes,a spear, long bow, and twelve knives with him, he had led the perfect life. When they found out he was an assassin he had been banished, but his employer hadn't been. That was a mistake. Now he was on his last mission for his beloved Redwall.

The warlord was not happy and that was not a time to mess with him. News of his top lieutenant had just come in. He had been assassinated. to put it real, he had been shot in the throat, but the had arrow had a twist, the arrow had the signature of the Killer and to make it complete twelve knife holes in his chest and one X on his left cheek. most annoying, that had been the sixth one that month. All had been claimed by the Killer. It seemed to him that the killer was not the best at covering up his own tracks, strange that a trained killer wouldn't now how to cover up tracks. His musing was interrupted by the sound of his new first lieutenant hopefully, at last, some good news. But it turned to be fruitless.

"What news lieutenant?" he asked the ferret.

"My lord, the Killer has taken our messenger." The fearful creature answered.

The warlord was taken off guard which he rarely was. "Why would he want to do that."

"I wonder, my lord."

"you idiot, your not supposed to do the thinking......... Anything else, Bloodsnout."

"yes sir, the tracks lead back to Redwall as usual."

"you now your probably next, Bloodsnout, but stick close to me you'll be safe."

"Yes sir, I'll do just that."

Now that creature could just make you hate him and love him all at once, thought Bloodsnout.

As Bloodsnout thought about this he didn't realize a knife in the ground next to him. the creature had missed but that wont stop him, she was on a mission to make it seem like the killer, and he was going to do just that.

the warlord was getting tired better get down for the night, he thought. He was just about to do that when there was something thrown against the tent wall, now being a warlord he grabbed his specially made ax and ran out, but as soon as he did he tripped. Looking back there was the frightful face of Bloodsnout with one X on his left cheek, twelve knife holes in his chest and one arrow hole in his throat. And as soon as he tripped, a knife appeared next to him. He got up and ran, which he hadn't done in his entire life. A dark figure appeared next to Bloodsnout, reached down and picked up the knife he had thrown, in its sheath it had three others next to it. He had been hoping to hit the warlord first try. Now he had to give chase.


	2. The Otter

Chapter Two

Sister Ruth was the Friar's top assistant,she loved her job and everybody she met. There was one particular ,he had showed up a few weeks ago and had visited the Abbott. She didn't now why, for a matter of fact nobody did. She just new that he had stopped to talk to her a few times and she had liked it. But when she had found out he was an assassin she had hated him. The Abbott had told all of Redwall that when he found out he had been surprised very much and banished him immediately. There was a sound outside the dormitory and she looked up as an otter like herself walked in. But this otter she didn't recognize and this otter didn't look like an otter.

"Hello." the stranger said. The voice didn't sound like an otter.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she said with the slightest hint of questioning in her voice.

"Yes, actually, you can. Tell me has there been a mysterious otter around here lately?"

He was talking about the assassin no doubt, but why. "Would you like to tell me why you want to know?"

Under the disguise of the otter, the mind of Longface the weasel worked overtime. He decided that he would take the easy way out, while looking like he was scratching his back he quickly pulled a knife out of a hidden back sheath spun the otter around and pressed the knife up against her throat. She croaked awkwardly at the sight of it.

"Where is he?" Longface asked in the most threatening tone he could adopt.

"I don't know, he was banished and none of us were allowed on the battlements!"

Luckily the friar always made her carry a wooden ladle for motivating slow assistants, as soon as she found out the otter was a weasel she had been slowly taking it out.

**

The Skipper of Otters was fond of Sister Ruth and had always been more fond of her watershrimp and hotroot pepper soup, said and proved only otters can stand the taste after one spoonful. So he figured this was as best a time to get some soup. Aha, there was the friar.

"Hi there, friar, do know where I could find sister Ruth?"

"Yes Skipper, she's up in the dormitory, I think."

"You think! Well that's one thing I didn't know."

"Get on up there before I knock your brains out."

"All right, mister thinker."

"Uhg"

The Skipper loved aggravating the friar that way. As voices, maybe Ruth had a friend over, either way he would get his soup.

**

As soon as the Skipper walked in Longface turned and threw the knife, giving Ruth just enough time to crack his head with her ladle. The knife hadn't done any permanent damage it had just hit his shoulder, but Longface had missed again.

"Skipper! HELP!" She screamed, there was nothing else she could do. She thought about pulling the knife out, but she knew enough about knives that the worse thing she could was just that. As she was thinking about the possibility's, Wilbur the gatekeeper burst into the room at top speed. Gaping at the knife and the unconscious weasel, he almost fainted, but before he could he was getting screamed at.

"You idiot, go get sister Esther and hurry it up."

As soon as sister Esther got up there she knew exactly what to do, after all she was the infirmary keeper. Quickly, she ran to the only window in the room and started yelling to the crowds on the lawn.

"Otter crew, your Skipper is in danger. I need at least six of you up here. Hurry it up!"

Immediately, the two dozen otters grabbed there weapons and sprinted for the main door, running as fast as they could.

"Okay, I need a stretcher from the infirmary, right now."

"Yes sister." said four of the onlookers that had rushed in after the scream

A magpie sat in a nearby tree watching the whole scene. Longface never could handle anything, thought the magpie. But for now he would go report, swooping down through the big main door he slowly winged down the hall.


	3. The Attack

The Killer had been traveling for at least a week. He wasn't sure but he thought he was being followed, and anyway it didn't matter very much that it was a bird either. All he knew was that it would be attacking him soon, and he better be ready for it. He stopped to rest as he noticed a bird nearby, looking hungrily at the bread and cheese he had been stuffing in his mouth until this moment. Sighing inwardly, he motioned for the bird to come over.

"So, whats your name?" he asked the sparrow.

"Battleye, whats yours, ruddertale?

"Well its sure not ruddertale, matey."

"Why'd I tell ya my name if your just gonna call me matey all day!"

He could tell he liked this bird, even from those few words.

"So where ya heading'?"

"I don't know, just somewhere down north. Say, I know about a place just south o' here, its called Redwall, you know, everybody around here knows what that is. But if you go there don't tell them I sent you okay, never."

"Why they chasing' after ya?"

"Ya, a bit, I don't think that they're actually comin' after me, but they wouldn't welcome a friend of mine."

"Who says he's a friend of yours?"

Spinning, and while still sitting he threw a knife, taking the massive longbow of his back and stringing it all in one, The rat gang was taken very off guard, they had met a few otters before and this one was a lot different, the leader's name was Batledge and had just dodged the knife. He motioned all the slingers forward.

"Better surrender now if ya wanna live. That's the only door. Your choice."

"Actually, I found another door and I have the key, so long."

Loosing off over ten arrows in five seconds, each rat found themselves in excruciating pain. But none of them were dead.

"Nice shots." Batledge said very weakly, and why shouldn't it be, he had been shot right in the center of the stomach, he wasn't going to last long. There was only one rat left standing, almost untouched. He had an arrow in his paw, and he was rapidly trying to limp off. But the otter stopped him before he could go any further.

"So, what do you want from me?" He asked very impolitely and since none of them answered, he continued. " As you may well know, my name is the Killer. I was born and raised in the northlands and never knew my father the creature who's sister raised me. I ran away at the age of six years and found my way to Feragho the Assassin, if you have been wondering he was the one who trained me. From then he sent me on various targets as training, remember Verduga Greeneyes. I poisoned him. I have no idea why I am telling you this, but with my life I have never been able to tell anybody this and it is a

relief to finally tell someone, and I since I can't leave you alive." While still speaking the last words, he grabbed his spear and threw it violently straight at Batledge, his face collapsing under the massive weight of the spear. The others gaped at it, most of them trying to move away despite the pain that met it. He silenced two of them forever.

"Anybody takes two steps and I put a knife through his skull."

Smalltail, the gangs second in command was small indeed, but a very effective tactical leader, had only gotten one of the arrows in the thigh and now called up the strength to take out a horn and blow a very high pitched and loud whistle, then smiled grimly, the Flichaye would be here any minute. He would be dead by the time they got here, but he would have revenge on the one called The Killer.

**

Sister Esther had just confirmed one of the skipper's worst nightmares. He would be out for at least a month, if not two. The wound was a minor major, but he would have to recover his strength and let the wound heal itself,but he would still be out of action. He thought about the grim experience and reminded himself never again to walk into a room without checking who was in it first. Just as he thought about it his son walked in.

"Hiya dad. Hows the 'ole right shoulder man. Hahahaha!"

Yup, that was his son.

"It'd be better if you wouldn't come barging in like that, and please don't hit my shoulder like I knew you were about to. Even though its not the right shoulder it send out vibrations, so please don't."

"Oh, right dad just comin' up to tell ya that tea is ready. Ya for tea!"

Yup, that definitely was his son.


	4. Chapter 4

The Killer was experienced enough to know, that horn meant reinforcements, and reinforcements meant that if he didn't think up a plan quick he would be dead. He could hear a chanting already.

The bird the Killer had seen was a scouting creature for the Flichaye, and since the rat gang had been a branch of the it, he was supposed to watch over them and if they were in any trouble they would blow a horn and he had just heard that single high note the shorter the note the more trouble they were in. And this particular note he could barely hear, they were in a lot of trouble.

Quickly swooping, he dived, the Flichaye would be down there somewhere, and they always chanted, he would find them easily.

The Flichaye were all weasels or ferrets, except for their other branches. But these creatures, you couldn't tell what kind of animals they were, if you got close enough to tell, they always had a drug burning and would take captive anybeast they could . They were always covered in paint from head to toe. Now they were on a fast jog. One of there rat branches was in trouble, they had to live up to there own word, that they would protect at all cost. Now they were halted in a camp spreading out to defend. Or attack.

Three arrows sped out of nowhere, knocking down the chief's huge body guards, the chief cringed behind the last one. Up in one of the many trees the Killer reminded himself not to do that again. And right before the Flichaye had shown up, he had stripped the rat gang of their little armor and had tied the armor to the trees. Now when shooting at the armor the arrow would hit it and bonce off. So the Flichaye would think they were surrounded. Loosing off three arrows he took down two of the stragglers all from different directions. The Flichaye went haywire. Everyone went in three ways at once. Just what the Killer wanted. He pulled the rope stretched along the circle of trees. The dead bodies of the rat gang came flying out of the trees and landed on the Flichaye, the Flichaye were viciously fighting each other, thinking the other one was the enemy. In the end there were twelve left, before they realized they were fighting each other. Just what the Killer had hoped for, now he dispatched them easily. Jumping down from his hiding place he retrieved his arrows. Then walked away, smiling.

As the Skipper made his way down the hall, he noticed a feather stuck in the door of the Abbott's study. Always prone for action, even with his shoulder damaged, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Abbott's voice sounded a little guilty and sad.

As the Skipper opened the door the last thing he saw in his life was a crossbow bolt coming straight at him. His last thoughts

The Abbott had been sorry about having to kill the Skipper, but he had been forced to do it. Letting out a high pitched whistle he called in his bodyguard who was sitting outside the window. The magpie flew in and waited for instructions. Reloading his crossbow he assigned them.

"I need a assassin that's better than the Killer and I need him fast. I can't talk long its only a matter of seconds before someone else sees the skipper. So off with you, better than him, okay, better than him."

"Yes Sir." Almost as if bored. Flying off he heard a scream from the Abbott, he just lived for those things. But right now he thought of something else as he scanned the trees below. Someone better than the Killer. He'd never actually thought that possible. He he looked down and saw a glint of steel in the sunlight. Then a gasp, but no time for imagination.


End file.
